What do you know?
by Care-Blaire
Summary: Stuck in the middle of a power cut, Kurt and Blaine, and Dani and Santana, decide to compete to see which couple knows more about each other in a game of "What do you know?" Warnings inside. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters


**I don't know. I was watching My Wife and Kids and they all played this game and I got inspired. **

**Warnings: A few bits of naughty language, mentions of sex and is slightly Dantana unfriendly.**

* * *

The snow was coming down steadily outside. Already the power was out, and Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Santana and Dani had resorted to playing Monopoly.

"Crap! I'm in jail again!" Santana snapped, glaring angrily at the board. Blaine chuckled from where he sat curled with Kurt, wearing a thick cardigan to block out the cold.

"Kurt's turn to roll," Rachel said, reaching to put Santana piece onto the jail square. Santana slapped her hand away, and Rachel frowned and tried to reach it again, but Santana kept slapping it back.

Dani sighed, rubbing her temples, "Come on, babe, don't be a sore loser."

Kurt smirked at the rising tension between the three girls, happy to stay out of it while he stroked lazily up his fiancé's arm.

"Maybe we should play a different game," Blaine said half-heartedly, snuggling back into Kurt's warmth.

"Like what?" Santana said grumpily, leaning back and crossing her arms whilst Rachel snatched up the piece of put it triumphantly onto the jail square. "How about, "What do you know?"" Rachel said eagerly.

"What's that?" Dani asked.

"It's where couples ask eachother questions they think eachother ought to know and the couple with the most correctly answered questions wins."

Kurt snorted, "You actually think Dani and Santana have a chance at winning that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Santana looked challengingly at him, "Are you saying you know more about your boyfriend than I know about my girlfriend?"

"I'm saying I know more about my _fiancé_," he said, putting emphasis on the word fiancé, "who I have known for almost three years, than you know about your girlfriend of a couple of months."

"Oh it is on."

"Bring it."

"I'll be the commissioner!" Rachel squealed, "You have to give your questions to me and I'll let them through if their good enough and take note of who has the most points."

"Oh please, this game has already been won," Blaine said, shuffling out of Kurt's arms to get some pieces of paper, but not before being pulled back briefly and a kiss being pressed to the back of his neck.

* * *

Rachel shuffled the pieces of paper with the questions on them.

"Okay guys, are we aware of the rules?"

"Yes, Rachel, now can we hurry up and play so I can squash these rainbow babies flat down to the ground," Santana said, competitiveness wild in her eyes.

"Two of us will be being squashed Santana, but it will not be me nor my fiancé," Kurt shot back.

"Settle down," Rachel said, "Blaine and Dani are asking first," she said, handing out the pieces of paper.

Blaine took a deep breath before turning to look at Kurt. "Kurt." He said, looking hard at his boyfriend, "What bow tie did I wear on my first day at McKinley?"

Santana cackled, "Oh this is going to be too easy."

Kurt turned to stare calmly at Santana, before turning back to Blaine and saying confidently, "Red, black, grey and white diagonally striped."

"Correct," Blaine smirked.

Both turned to look at Santana, whose expression had dropped.

"Oh shit."

"It'll be fine, babe," Dani said, trying to hide any nervousness she may have, "Answer this one."

"Right. Let's do this."

"Okay. What is my natural hair colour?" Dani's hair was bright blue currently, and no one had actually seen it in its natural colourings.

Santana smiled, "Easy. Blonde."

Kurt scoffed and Dani looked at Santana incredulously.

"What?" Santana asked, looking victimised.

"Blonde? Seriously?" Kurt said, "Wow this will be easier than I thought."

"Did you seriously not see the brown roots in Dani's hair back when you first met?" asked Rachel.

"Okay whatever," Santana said nonchalantly, "It's just one question. Seven to go, right. Those two are bound to slip up some time."

"Next question, Blaine," Rachel said.

Blaine nodded and looked back to Kurt. "What's my favourite scent of hair gel?"

"Raspberry," Kurt said immediately.

Blaine beamed and leant forward to peck his lips.

"Your turn Dani."

"Come on, Santana, get this one," Dani urged, "What city was I raised in?"

Santana's face was completely blank. "Um… Was it…" She searched Dani's face. "Los Ang- no, no... Um, Lim- no. Uh Chica-orleans?"

Dani's face was gloomy. "Dallas. Texas."

"I was just about to guess that!"

* * *

"What is my favourite snack?"

"Oatmeal cookies," Kurt answered without hesitation, and was rewarded with a smile and another, longer, kiss.

* * *

"This one's easy, babe. What's my favourite flower?"

"Ros- lil- isi- carnatio- tuli- I don't know! Orange blossoms?"

"Nope. Pansies."

* * *

"Last question for Blaine," Rachel said.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend happily. "Who's my favourite Disney princess?"

Kurt inhaled deeply, but knew clearly who it was. "Ariel."

Blaine squealed delightedly and threw his arms around Kurt, who hugged him back and pulled him close, Blaine pressing his face to Kurt's neck.

Rachel turned back to the other couple; Dani looking grumpy and Santana looking bored. "Well I think we all know who won this round, but Dani ask your final question."

"What is my favourite flavour ice cream?" Dani sighed.

A pause. "Cookie dough," Santana said, shrugging.

Suddenly Dani beamed, "Correct!"

"Woo!" Santana yelled. "That's how it's done."

"Yeah, like how Kurt and I demonstrated the past four times," Blaine pointed out, letting go of his grip on Kurt and returning to his seat, looking pleasantly flushed.

Rachel looked at her tally, "Well currently it's four to Kurt and Blaine, and one to Dani and Santana. Now it's time for Santana and Kurt's questions for their significant others."

Kurt and Blaine grinned confidently at eachother and nodded.

"I'll go first," Kurt said, and turned to his boyfriend. "How long does my nightly moisturising routine take every evening?"

"20 to 45 minutes depending on how much oil had been consumed that day!" Blaine shouted, and Kurt held him tightly.

Santana scoffed, "That one was easy. Answer this one, Danz."

Dani nodded, "I know at least which city you were born in, babe."

"Only because she comes from the same place as us, and we're always talking about it," Kurt pointed out, pretty much full on snuggling Blaine by this point.

Santana paused to glare at the couple before saying, "What is my favourite flavour condom?"

Everyone but Santana and Dani burst out laughing, Blaine clutching at Kurt.

Dani looked positively scandalized as she stared. "What?" she spluttered.

"Let's just say back when I was getting it on with guys, I liked to have certain tasting condoms," Santana said casually, whilst Dani looked like she wanted to puke.

"I have no idea, Santana! Chocolate?"

"Nope. Grape," Santana sighed, shaking her head and raising her eyebrows as if it were obvious.

"Kurt's question."

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt asked, an arm around Blaine's shoulders, "What's my favourite dessert?"

Blaine pressed his lips together and frowned in fake thoughtfulness, "Let me think… Could it be… New York Cheesecake?"

Laughing delightedly Kurt kissed his boyfriend before relaxing back, getting ready to watch Dani and Santana to fail another question.

"What was my first girlfriend's middle name?"

Dani threw her arms into the air, "How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Come one, Danz!" Santana yelled, "I've told you this story before!"

"What story?" Dani wailed.

"The one about Britney Spears!"

Dani sat up, remembering. "Wait… Wait… Britney Spears… Brittany S Pierce… Uh…"

"Come ooon!" Santana urged.

"Sus-" Santana nodded quickly, "Susana-" Santana shook her head, "Susan?"

"Yes!" Santana yelped.

"That's a second point to Team Dantana," Rachel said, noting it down. "Kurt's next question."

"Which are my favourite pair of pants?"

"The really tight gold ones you wore on your NYADA audition," Blaine answered flawlessly, "The _really_ tight ones."

"They'll be even tighter now that I've grown," Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear, biting lightly at it.

"Can you save all your gross foreplay until after we've finished this game when you two will undoubtedly have loud obnoxious celebration sex," Santana snapped.

Kurt ignored her and started to kiss lightly down Blaine's jaw.

"Santana's turn," Rachel said.

"How old was I when I got my summer surgery?"

"Huh?"

"Her boob job," Kurt called, lifting his head from where it was nuzzling at Blaine's neck.

"You had a boob job?"

"Oh."

* * *

"My favourite Disney Prince?"

"Eric," Blaine said happily.

"I guess he's my favourite official Disney prince, but you're my favourite Disney prince overall," Kurt said, rubbing his nose against Blaine's. Santana mimed throwing up. They ignored her and kissed happily through Santana and Dani's final question.

"How old was I when I lost my virginity?"

"Do I really want to know the answer to that?" Dani wondered. "I guess I'll flatter you and say sixteen."

"I feel flattered," Santana told her, "And it was fifteen."

"Game over," Rachel said quickly, trying to postpone the row that was obviously building between Dani and Santana, "Kurt and Blaine win with 8 points to Santana and Dani's 2 points."

"Yaaay!" Kurt said, as Blaine leant to kiss him on the mouth again. "Mm, remember that loud, obnoxious celebration sex Santana was just talking about…"

And ten minutes later Rachel was stuck in a cold, powerless apartment with the sounds of Kurt and Blaine's love making on one side of the apartment, and Dani and Santana arguing on the other side.

Maybe they should have stuck to Monopoly.

* * *

**Honestly I love Dani and Santana, but I feel this is how it would have gone. But monopoly has been known to break friendships and tear families apart.**


End file.
